Domestic
by alypaint
Summary: A one-shot where Eren and Levi have some fun!


After his shift at Aeropostale, Eren came home to a clean apartment. That was no surprise however, considering his boyfriend, Levi, was a total clean freak. Eren didn't mind. If Levi didn't tidy up around the house, it'd look like a total pig sty.

He dropped his keys on the counter and toed off his shoes. He bent over to pick them up while balancing his bag on his shoulder. He walked past the living room, where Levi was, to get to the bedroom and put his shoes and bag down. He changed out of his skinnies into sweats and walked out to join his boyfriend on the couch.

Levi favored the left side of their brown, pleather couch. He had one foot planted firmly on the ground, and the other draped across a knee. His arm was thrown against the back of the couch, and his eyes followed Eren as he walked closer.

Eren was quick to make himself comfortable in the spot that Levi's arm offered him. He folded his legs next to him and turned his head to accept Levi's "Welcome home" kiss.

Eren pulled away and smiled, "Whatcha watching?" He turned his head to the TV and stared at the screen.

"Game of Thrones reruns."

Eren placed his right hand on Levi's stomach and placed his head on Levi's shoulder. "Ooooh. Which episode?"

"Something from Season three. I wasn't really paying attention." Levi let his arm fall from the back of the couch onto Eren's shoulder, and he gave him a squeeze and shifted until he was lying on the couch with Eren half-sprawled across him.

Eren let Levi watch the remaining 15 minutes while he traced random patterns down his boyfriend's torso.

As soon as the episode ended, Eren had his hands folded neatly atop one another to support his chin. He looked at Levi expectantly.

"Oi. Why are you looking at me like that, brat?" Levi wrapped his arm around Eren's waist and snuck his fingers into the waistband of the brunette's sweats. Eren smiled and leaned over to plant his lips on Levi's.

They hadn't had sex in about a week and today was the perfect day to have a little fun.

They kissed slowly, and Eren's hands found their way to Levi's abdomen. Levi toyed with the waistband of Eren's pants and raked his nails up and down his back. Eren sighed into Levi's mouth and slipped his fingers under the hem of his boyfriend's black T-shirt.

Levi grabbed Eren by the waist and began to sit up. He broke the kiss, and ended up with Eren in his lap. They shared a heated look and Levi huskily asked, "Do you want to take this to the bedroom?"

Eren responded with an emphatic "Yes."

Levi trailed his hands down Eren's body, and past his hips, to roughly grab a handful of his ass. Eren's breath hitched, and after a teasing smack to his left cheek, Levi lifted the both of them off the couch and headed down the hall towards the bedroom.

He walked through the open doorway and sat down on the edge of the bed. With Eren still in his lap, he grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head. Eren took the hint and followed suit.

Levi leaned down and licked at one of Eren's nipples. Eren arched into Levi with a whine and a whisper of his name.

Once Levi had had his mouthful, he tapped Eren's ass, signaling for him to get up on his knees. Levi crawled back towards the middle of the bed. Eren crawled up the bed after him and once again straddled him, grinding their half-hard cocks against each other. He received a pleased "Hm" from Levi.

Levi trailed his hands up Eren's back and grabbed fistfuls of his hair to drag him down into a kiss. Without breaking the kiss, Levi reached down and slipped his hands under the waistband of Eren's sweats to massage his ass. Eren moaned into Levi's mouth and grinded their now-fully-erect cocks together.

Eren broke their kiss to kiss Levi's neck and trail down to his collar bone, his chest, and his hip bones, before grabbing the waist band of Levi's pajamas and waiting for him to lift his hips to pull them down and off. Eren slipped his own bottoms over his hips and to his knees, crawling out the rest of the way.

Now, back in their original position, Levi raised himself on one elbow and reached over to the nightstand to open the top drawer, and rummage for the lube. Meanwhile, Eren ran his hands all over the expanse of Levi's chest and hip bones.

Returning with the bottle, levi popped open the cap, and coated a few of his fingers, sealing the cap.

He reached into Eren's nicely fitting boxer briefs and ran his coated fingers along the cleft of Eren's ass. Eren whimpered and pressed back into those fingers. Very gently, Levi applied pressure, but didn't penetrate, making Eren squirm, begging for more. Eren Looked down at Levi and whispered a soft, " _please._ "

Levi couldn't say no. He pressed his finger in slowly, gently, and thrust it in and out before adding a second and scissoring them. With Eren pushing his ass back and rutting his clothed cock against Levi's own, he added a third finger, and promptly found Eren's prostate.

Eren cried out, almost girlish, and thrust forward rather roughly, signaling to Levi that he had found it. Levi allowed Eren to fuck himself on his fingers while thrusting up against him. Eren buried his face in Levi's neck and let out a series of whimpers, as he humped Levi like a dog in heat.

"Levi! M'gonna cum!" Eren threw his head back and whimpered as Levi's fingers left his ass.

Levi snapped the waistband of Eren's boxer briefs and made him shiver when he told him to "Take these off for me, Eren."

Eren scrambled to take them off, and when he was done, waited impatiently for Levi to do the same. Eren crawled back up Levi's body and felt his boyfriend's hands touch his hips and travel up to his chest and back down again. Eren bit his lip to stifle a moan.

One of Levi's hands dragged itself downward and he ran his fingers through the patch of hair surrounding Eren's hard cock. Levi stroked Eren a few times before he reached for the lube to coat himself.

Eren snatched the lube from Levi and coated Levi's thick cock in the substance, causing his boyfriend to hiss and lightly thrust upward. Levi grunted as he grabbed the back of Eren's thighs and lifted himself into a sitting position. They both shuffled back, until Levi could lean against the headboard.

Levi moved Eren directly above his cock and then lined himself up before lowering Eren slowly. He felt his cock filling Eren's tight ass and tried to relax the brunette by kissing all over his neck and jaw line. Eren wrapped his arms around Levi's shoulders and tangled his fingers in his hair.

Eren let out the breath he was holding once he was fully seated on Levi's cock. Levi pulled away from Eren's neck and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Is it ok?" Levi whispered against Eren's lips. Eren experimentally rolled his hips, and gasped at the feeling.

"Fuck yeah" was Eren's breathy answer.

Levi grabbed Eren's hips to help him move up and down again while Levi thrust upward softly, making them both moan. Eren grabbed Levi's neck for support and placed his forearms on Levi's chest. He bounced on Levi's thick cock obscenely.

Levi helped Eren fuck himself on his cock and shifted his hips down the bed so he could lean at more of an angle. The new position had Eren scratching at Levi's undercut and crying out a series of "Ah! Ah! Levi!"

Levi thrust up to meet Eren's hips and hit his prostate with every thrust, turning Eren into a mess of whimpers and screams of "Levi!"

Levi moaned in return whenever Eren would say his name.

"Levi! Levi! Don't stop! Fuck! Right there! Please!" Eren reached for his own cock, stuck between their bodies. Levi however, had Eren's wrist in his hold before he had the chance. Eren let out a needy whimper.

"I want you to cum from just my cock, Eren. Can you do that?" Levi whispered hot against his neck.

Eren nodded eagerly in response.

Levi rammed his hips up at a faster pace than before seeking Eren's release as well as his own. Eren was too far gone to do anything but moan and let Levi abuse his tight hole. He came hard not a minute later screaming Levi's name.

Levi thrusted until his hips took up an erratic pace, cock being squeezed by Eren's clenching ass. He came deep inside brunette, grunting out his name.

Eren sat limply on Levi's cock regaining his breath. Their heavy breaths mingled in the air between them, and after getting back enough energy, Levi patted Eren's ass, signaling for him to get up.

Eren raised himself off of Levi's cock and whimpered at the loss of feeling so full. Levi's cum dripped down the insides of his thighs and he shivered at the feeling. He crawled over to the edge of the bed, where he very carefully got off without ruining the sheets.

Levi admired the view of his cum dripping out of Eren's ass as he crawled off the bed and to the bathroom.

They both took a shower, Levi making sure Eren was clean from head to toe. They returned to bed and laid on their sides, Eren's back against Levi's chest.

Levi leaned close to Eren's ear and whispered a soft, "I love you, Eren."

Half asleep, Eren smiled and responded with, "I love you too, Levi."


End file.
